Illusion
by deepershadeofblue
Summary: They say your life flashes in front of you when you are about to die. As his hand pressed against my throat and it became harder to breathe all I could think about was... How did it come to this? Can I survive this? Can I get out of this alive? Will I ever see my family again?


_Author's Note:_

 _This is just a dream I had . I just wanted to share it because I thought it was interesting. I put in the Characters in place of me and the other people I saw in my dream. I have also uploaded this with original names in my blog._

 _Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The places related to this story are fictional. Any place found similar to this is simply a coincidence._

 _Thursday 13_ _th_ _April 2017_

 _2:00 PM_

They say your life flashes in front of you when you are about to die.

As his hand pressed against my throat and it became harder to breathe all I could think about was...

 _How did it come to this? Can I survive this? Can I get out of this alive? Will I ever see my family again?_

 _17 hrs earlier..._

 _Ring ring ring ring_

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Miss Bella Swan?"

"Bella Swan speaking."

"Miss Swan, your turn has come. Please reach Mr. Newton by 3 pm tomorrow at Dante's Inferno Restaurant."

 _What a place to suggest for this meeting._

"Very well."

 _So it's finally happening. I hope my family is safe after this. It all depends on what happens tomorrow._

Let me start from the beginning.

I had accidentally come across a package containing legal documents on my way home a couple of days ago. I took them to the local police station and met Inspector Black. According to him these were very important documents related to a case he has been working on.

After discussing it with Commissioner Crawley, he told me to hold on to the documents and to not reveal to anyone that I had them.

Apparently, these documents relate to a ruthless business tycoon involved in embezzlements, fraud, kidnapping and murder. They have been trying to put this man behind bars for months. But corruption in the department means all evidences vanish before the court date.

Only now they have the solid evidence to put this man away.

Now that I have received a call from Inspector Black, I am supposed to hand over the documents to Mr. Newton, the prosecutor in this case, tomorrow.

 _I hope everything goes well tomorrow._

I went to sleep with this last thought in my mind.

 _5 hrs earlier..._

I woke up with new vigour and hope. I could not take sitting at home and waiting. The dread I was feeling was awful. So, I decided to go meet Mr. Newton before time and hand the documents over to him. As I got ready to go out though, I could not shake off the sense of dread.

I had just gotten out of my house with the documents in my backpack and was walking towards the main road bus stop. Suddenly I felt someone behind me. But as I turned around I could not see anyone.

Still the sense of dread was not leaving me.

 _Am I being followed? Is someone following me?_

No sooner had the thought went through my mind, I felt someone move behind me.

By now I had started walking at a faster pace. I could hear someone's footsteps behind me, matching mine.

 _I need to find an escape route._

As soon as I had this thought, I heard the rumbling of a motorbike. It was my grumpy old neighbour Mr. Aro. I turned around and once more saw that I was alone.

 _I can't take any chances._

"Mr. Aro. Can you drop me off at the nearest bus stop please? I am in a hurry."

"Yes. That's fine. I am going that way. Hop on."

We were finally at the bus stop. I had just gotten down from the bike when I noticed something.

 _Hmmm... Mr. Aro does not look good._

"Mr. Aro. Are you okay?"

"Hmmm...hmmm... I am feeling a bit dizzy."

With this he parked the bike and nearly toppled over.

"Mr. Aro! ! Hold on. I will take you to the hospital."

"No. You go on. I can manage."

"Don't be absurd. How will you go to the hospital in this state! Just wait."

"TAXI! To the hospital please."

 _2 hrs earlier..._

 _Thank God Mr. Aro is ok. It's been 3 hours already. I have to go now. His daughter will take care of the rest. Now to get to Mr. Crawley._ _That feeling of dread is still there. As long as I carry these documents it won't go away._

I got into a taxi from the taxi stand in front of the hospital.

"To the Dante's Inferno Restaurant please."

I was soon lulled into a false sense of security.

 _1 hr earlier..._

All of a sudden, the taxi driver said," Ma'am, there is a black car that has been following us for quite some time."

It was enough to make me sit up straight. I turned around and there it was, a couple of cars behind us. A black expensive looking car with tinted windows.

I instantly took out my phone to call Inspector Black.

"Inspector Black speaking."

"Hello. It's me Bella Swan. I am on my way to the restaurant in a taxi. But I think someone's following me."

"Where are you exactly?"

"I am near the L-Junction taking the flyover over the river to Y-Road."

"Don't go up the flyover. Mr. Newton has a meeting at the Omega building at the junction of Y-Road and T- Junction road at 12 noon. After that he will go to the nearby river bank to meet another witness. Go there. I will try to reach there as soon as possible."

"Yes. Okay."

 _SCREECHHHHHHHHHH_

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"It's the black car. It overtook us and stopped in front of us."

"What? Here."

I handed the driver some money and quickly exited the taxi.

I could see the front door of the black car opening. But I didn't wait around to see who got out.

 _I have to get out of here._

That's the only thought that ran through my mind.

L-junction is filled with a lot of old buildings and narrow lanes.

 _I could hide there or at least make a short cut through those lanes. I need to get these documents to Mr. Newton at any cost._

I ran through the buildings and narrow lanes. I may have pushed past a few women taking down their laundry and stepped on a few off the clothes. I heard a few of them yelling at me. But I could also here the footsteps following me.

 _There. I can see the banks of the river. Mr. Newton will be around here somewhere._

Suddenly I felt my wrist being grabbed and pulled. And I came face to face with my nightmare.

 _Present time..._

 _Thursday 12_ _th_ _October 2017_

 _2:00 PM_

I was pushed back against the wall by a man. He pressed one hand on my neck and the other on my mouth to muffle my voice.

My heart felt like jumping out of my body.

The man in front of me did not look like any thug. He was tall with broad shoulder, had short dark curly hair, clean shaven and with cold, intelligent eyes and a handsome face.

"So we meet again."

"Mmmmmm..."

"What don't tell me you don't remember me."

"Mmmmmm..."

"I guess you are still pretending you don't remember anything. But from your actions I can clearly see that you are the one who stabbed me in the back."

With this he removed his hand from my mouth.

"What-"

He never gave me time to answer. His mouth was on mine. It took me a couple of seconds to realise he was forcefully kissing me.

I tried pushing him away. But he was too strong. After a minute he pulled away and looked in my eyes puzzled.

"You really don't remember me."

"Why would I remember you? Who are you? Have we met before? "

He took a step back. By now his eyes have lost the coldness and are filled with curiosity and concern.

I breathed a little.

"You really don't remember me."

He repeated and gave me a sad smile.

"Do you know what it is that you carry?"

"All I know is that I have to give it to Mr. Newton for his case."

"His case. HIS CASE. His freaking CASE. "

By now, he was pacing in front of me.

 _He is distracted. I have to take this chance. I have to run._

Before I could react, he looked straight at me.

"Fine. You can give those documents to him. They don't prove much anyways. But on one condition. You have to outrun me and reach the edge of the banks before me. But if I catch you it will be all over for you."

 _Were his eyes watery?! What in the world is going on! I can't pause and think. I have to go. This is my chance. I just have to outrun him._

I didn't say anything. I just ran as fast as I could. I could feel him on the edge of my heels. I winded left and right through the lanes and stairs and courtyards.

 _I can see Mr. Newton and his associates now._

 _I can reach him. I can still reach him._

Epilogue

 _6 months later..._

 _Hmmmm...mmmm...mmmm_

My favourite song on the radio.

It's been 6 months since that incident. My sprained ankle has healed completely. As did my bruises on my wrists and my back from when the man pushed me against the wall. I don't know how I ran with it. I guess when one's will to live is strong one can forget one's pain.

I reached Mr. Newton somehow. Looking back I think that man let me win the race. And I have no idea why.

I later found out, his name was Edward Cullen and this is the man the Mr. Newton was building a case against.

Though, I was in the hospital for a while and was out of touch with the news. My parents didn't want me to get involved any further. Hence, news channels and newspapers where off limits during my stay at the hospital.

I did find out that Mr. Cullen went to jail after it was over.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...(The doorbell rings.)

"Who is it?"

"Delivery."

"Just a minute."

I gasp as I open the door.

He pushes through.

"YOU! You are supposed to be in jail. What are you doing here?"

"I got out. It was all a misunderstanding."

"How can fraud and embezzlement be a misunderstanding?"

"Your precious Mr. Newton is my cousin. HE was the one embezzling and stealing from my company. So he built a false case about me. The documents you supposedly found were fabricated. You were just reeled in as a witness to make the case stronger. It all fell through when Inspector Black was tried to blackmail Newton and got caught. Everything came to light after that. Don't you watch the news?"

He raised one of his eyebrows at me in exasperation.

I quickly switched on the TV and low and behold, this is the very same news everywhere."

"That still doesn't explain why you are here. If you want me to apologise then yes I am sorry that you were innocent but was framed and that I played a part in this. But I cannot apologise for doing something I think was right. By the way, why did you let me run in the first place?"

He looked at me sadly.

"You still don't remember."


End file.
